


夏休み

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 明け方 [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 转生年下paro，番外小故事一则。正文进度已完结，本篇时间点在正文与《朝の夢》之后。非常烂俗的夏日海滩吃冰棍。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: 明け方 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633498
Kudos: 11





	夏休み

将前端含在口中，含到冷冻的部分从表层起微微化开，吮吸一次，将甘甜的滋味裹着津液下咽。用上颚抵住逐渐软化的前端，适当地在口中搅拌一番，小心地不要弄得太响，再用舌尖舔过更多化开的边缘。午休剩余的时间还比较多，至少足够他用相对悠闲的速度吃完刚买来的冰棍。已经入夏了，在校区内贩卖的冷饮变得格外受欢迎，坐在树荫下享用的人也随处可见。他正在手机上查看九十九里滨附近的宾馆推荐，眼前突然多拢下来了一道阴影。

“你终于肯回学校来了？”伊理奈的声音说，“亏我还担心了那么久。”

上午的课间时分被他拿来应付各个任课老师了，因而他们直到午休时间才说上话。朱雀咽下一口含化的冰水，抬起头来看向她。“卡莲怎么说？”

“她看上去倒是不太担心，还建议我为了身心健康还是不要找你打探比较好。”伊理奈说。

“哈。”朱雀不出意料地扯了扯嘴角。伊理奈抱起了胳膊，皱着眉盯了他一会儿。

“所以你跟你这辈子的处男生涯告别了吗？”

朱雀的回答是把剩余的半根冰棍更加用力地怼进了喉咙里，然后一脸无辜地冲着她眨了眨眼睛。

“噁。”伊理奈露出了半真不假的嫌恶表情，“我果然不该问的。”

朱雀闷笑了一声。他把剩下的冰棍给含化了一半，之后才加快速度开始啃咬。“暑假我们可能要离家一段时间。”他在嘴闲下来之后说，“能帮忙照管几天猫吗？”

“我得问问我妈。”伊理奈说，“如果那个小崽子不算特别怕生，问题就应该不大。”

她顿了一顿，又补了句“你的恋爱状态粉红泡泡快从脑袋顶上溢出来了”，甚至伸手作势去戳。朱雀歪头躲开了她的手指攻击，没有反驳她的话。

十六岁生日的时候他在忙于备考，好在距离暑假也没几天了，鲁路修答应他出门来一次双人旅行补偿他一下。生日当天朱雀拿到了一副新的金丝边眼镜架，价格和款式都有点高调过头，很不像低调宅男会戴的那种。他还没想好要不要戴去学校，不过反正他也不需要在学校以外的地方戴着眼镜到处行走，他可以留到假期快结束的时候再考虑这个问题。

从黑色骑士团首席执行官的位置上退下来的男人手头相当宽绰，即使只保留了一个名誉头衔，也能给他提供一笔还算丰厚的稳定收入——这还是在不考虑他或许还会不定期出门做点副业的情况下而论的。还活着且保有Geass碎片的人越来越难缠了，现在解决掉一个要么能从官方系统拿赏金，要么能从对方的小金库里截下来一部分。叛乱分子起家的鲁路修对于黑吃黑这种事可谓毫无心理负担，现在的朱雀也很难说会对此抱有什么特别的看法。不管怎么说，他们在相当长的一段时间里都不用考虑生活开销问题，这也直接导致朱雀在假期之初拖着行李箱入住宾馆时对着豪华海景房愣了半天。

“怎么这副表情。”鲁路修说，“就不说你还在当ZERO的时候享受的都是些什么国宾级待遇了，卡莲他们全家出门旅游的时候没带上过你吗？”

“带还是带过的，不过他们在旅行开支上还算有节制。”朱雀嘟囔道，“至于上辈子的事情，那已经隔得很远了嘛。”

他觉得自己有点心跳过速。可能是气温的问题，也可能是那张超大的双人床的问题。重新经历一次身体发育的结果就是会被青春期的激素给冲昏头脑，鲁路修看起来就平静多了，还在他甩甩脑袋试图定下神来的时候一脸似笑非笑地瞥了过来。虽然他本来就很容易被鲁路修看透情绪变化，但朱雀还是感觉有些挫败。

“对了。”鲁路修从行李箱里把相机和平板都掏了出来，扭过头看向朱雀，“今天时间已经不太早了。你想在晚上去沙滩浴场吗？还是就在旁边那条街逛逛，然后回来做点室内娱乐活动？”

“什么娱乐活动？”朱雀敏锐地眯起眼。

“暂时保密。”鲁路修耸耸肩，伴以促狭的一笑。朱雀满心疑惑地盯着那副笑容看了一会儿，鲁路修冒出的一些鬼点子可能是惊吓也可能是惊喜，但是考虑到他们正处在双人假期中，他还是想赌一把是后者。所以他应该可以多期待一下的、也许吧？

“明天再去海滩也不迟。”他做出了决定，“晚上我想吃海鲜丼。”

说是逛街，其实附近在兜售的也不过是一些普通的小玩意儿。他们带的箱子够大，多买些没有实质用处但长相可爱的纪念品也无妨。鲁路修对一个点缀着细小贝壳装饰的漂亮相框产生了兴趣，朱雀则在研究形形色色的小挂件。待到天色逐渐暗下来时，他们便找到了提前预定好的店家，坐下来一同享用了晚餐。朱雀一直在琢磨鲁路修一直挂在嘴边的那抹神秘笑意到底有什么含义，他偷偷瞥了对方好几次，当前看上去比他年长的男人始终镇定自若，没叫他看出任何破绽来。朱雀试着在桌面底下去勾对方的脚，鲁路修不为所动，冷静地提醒他记得把嘴边的酱汁擦擦。

更晚的时候他们回到宾馆房间，夜晚的海滩变得暗沉了许多，且在外游荡的人肉眼可见地少了大半。鲁路修洗好了澡，热腾腾地裹着浴袍出来，反身把朱雀也推进了浴室。正值气血旺盛的年纪的青少年愣愣地瞪着还没消雾的镜子，直觉有些事出反常。

他还是规规矩矩洗好了澡，尽可能地没让鲁路修等太久。他从浴室出去的时候，鲁路修已经坐在了床头，单手端着平板，笑意盎然地冲他招了招另一只手。“什么娱乐活动？”朱雀小声问道。他拿不准主意自己是不是应该多警惕一点。

“过来。”鲁路修说。

朱雀便慢慢走向他，试探着坐到他身边，然后搂住他的腰，轻轻亲了一下他的脸。鲁路修没有把人推开，相反他非常主动地揽住了朱雀，甚至奖励性地回吻了一下。他身上有沐浴露的香味，发尾还有些潮湿。朱雀用脸去蹭他的脖子，鲁路修低声抱怨着痒，他的体温让朱雀渐渐放松下来，开始觉得所谓的活动应该就是用于指代亲昵过程的一个相对委婉的说法。这时鲁路修突然扳过他的下颌，让朱雀意识到有什么地方不对劲——好比说鲁路修一直没把手中的平板放下。

“卡莲送了我一份礼物。”鲁路修说，“我觉得你也会有兴趣知道内容的。”

朱雀有些不满地咕哝了一声，顺着鲁路修指引的方向看去。他眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，花了几秒钟才反应过来此时显示在平板屏幕上的内容是什么。接下来他就发出了一声惊天动地的惨叫，一时间不知道该紧急夺走平板还是该夺门而逃。屏幕上倒也不是什么特别出格的内容，只不过是他今次逐渐长大成人之前的样子——嗯，是照片。看上去大概五到六岁，应该才被卡莲领进门没多久，还穿着孤儿院那套统一样式的衬衫加背带裤。鲁路修滑动了一下屏幕，照片变成了他蹲在地上研究伊理奈的拼图，他抱着对他当时的承重力来说有些过载的厚书本努力爬楼梯，他板着脸试穿小学时的校服……

“她偷拍我？！”朱雀惊恐地瞪着屏幕。

“事实上，她应该是光明正大拍的。”鲁路修说，“只不过你一直没多在意罢了。”

“她发了你多少？”

“按年份归档来看，从你被领进她的家门到你进入高中部为止吧。”

朱雀登时叫得更惨了。不，也不是说他觉得自己的成长历程特别见不得人，但这种东西就是不太方便随便见人。甚至就算鲁路修一定要看，他自己事前筛选一下也好啊，然而他在今晚之前甚至不知道这些照片的存在。他哀求地看向鲁路修，后者回给他一个特别灿烂迷人的微笑，仿佛就是非常真诚地想要了解他这一次的成长历程。这让朱雀想发作也无从发作起，不管是拒绝跟鲁路修一起看照片还是夺走平板删掉文件都显得太失礼了。“你一定要拉着我一起看吗？”他不死心地问了一句，用上了当前能憋出来的最可怜的语气。

“当然了。”鲁路修一脸理所当然道，“不是一起回顾就没有意义了。再说了，你不希望亲自为我解说一下你这次的成长历程吗？”

十来年的正常生活多少还是对他产生了一些影响，比如说让他恢复了不少正常人会有的羞耻心。朱雀十分僵硬地被鲁路修挽住胳膊，眼见着屏幕上又换成了一张他穿着短裤在院子里拔草的照片。作为双人旅行的第一夜，这种开场可真是刺激过头了。精神意义上的。

红月伊理奈躺在床上玩了会儿手机，切换回聊天软件的时候已经很晚了。她草草划了一遍所有消息提示，看见朱雀发来了一连串大爆炸和嚎啕大哭的表情图。他用的表情图实在是太多了，以至于他打字的内容都变得有点难找。

伊理奈花半分钟搞清楚了事情的原委，然后毫无良心地躺在床上又大笑了半分钟，等到喘过气来了才想起来有件事自己也得确认。她从床上爬起来，慢悠悠地走出房门，对着一楼喊：“妈妈——”

“嗯？”

“你把照片打包发给鲁路修的时候有记得删掉带我出镜的部分吗？”

“放心吧，我发过去的都是单人照。”卡莲走进了她的视野范围内，对着她比起了大拇指。啊，伊理奈意识到，这是一次蓄谋已久的报复行动，大概就是从当事人被领进家门开始每把人惹恼一次就这么记上一笔的那种。虽然报复手段其实无伤大雅，但这种能延续十年以上的持续性行为还是有点可怕。

她在内心替朱雀哀悼了几秒钟，拿起手机回了一个表示爱莫能助的叹气表情图。

“你是不是在报复我啊。”朱雀说，“反正卡莲肯定是。”

“你说得好像我在生你的气一样。”鲁路修说，“我有什么可生气的。”

“你会气我把自己藏起来这么久不见你。”朱雀说。宾馆距离沙滩浴场很近，步行两分钟就可以到，他们踩在沙子上时都已经换好了海滩装扮，鲁路修径直迈向了最近的一把空闲的阳伞。

“有一点吧。”他说，“也不是特别严重。”

“看照片这个行为确实也不算特别过分。”朱雀指出，“你就是想摆我一道。”

“我是想让你稍微老实一点。”鲁路修回答道，“你最近有点得意忘形过头了。”

他穿着宽松款的沙滩裤，上身披着一件短衬衣，浅色的墨镜架在鼻梁上，皮肤白得相当显眼，微笑的时候带着几分年长之人的从容气度。他在想扳回一局的时候就能做到，现在他不过是再度向朱雀强调了这一点。朱雀悻悻然跟着他走到阳伞下方，看着他心情颇好地往阴凉处一站，从包里拿出了专用的防沙毯，往地上一铺，完完整整地横在了伞阴下方。

“你应该不会被真的晒伤吧？”朱雀挑起眉毛。

“说不好。”鲁路修镇定地用衬衣扣遮住了脖子前边的血红印记，“但即使不会留下晒痕，从上午开始就把自己烤焦也不是什么好主意。”

“我可以帮你涂防晒油。”

“我换衣服的时候就涂过了。”他眯起眼睛，明显看穿了朱雀的不怀好意，“我只是不想弄得自己满身都是沙。”

“唉，这倒的确是你的风格。”朱雀咕哝道，假装没看懂那个眼神的含义，“但如果一直躺在这里不动的话，你会错过在海滩上招蜂引蝶的机会。”

“如果你非要往这方面说，你应该意识到我这种类型的人放在海边可不吃香。”鲁路修平静道，“脱掉衣服之后比较有魅力的人是谁，你明明清楚得很。”

他用一种相当肆无忌惮的方式把朱雀从头至脚打量了一遍，因为过于坦然了以至于不会让人感到冒犯。朱雀脸上一热，不太确定这只是在普通地夸奖身材还是有别的层面的暗示。随后鲁路修一巴掌拍在他的后腰上，示意他先脱掉衬衫躺下，然后从包里拿出了那一大瓶防晒油。要下水的话记得先热身，鲁路修边把一大堆油液挤进手心边开始叮嘱，比起外观上更为年长的恋人更像是个操心的长辈。朱雀老老实实地趴在毯子上，侧头看着不远处松软起伏的细沙。鲁路修的手掌将滑而凉的油液在他的体表一点一点均匀抹开，力道适中，不会痛也不会痒。很快朱雀就意识到了鲁路修在做的不止是涂抹，而是从他的后颈处开始有条不紊地向下，用手指梳理过每一块放松状态的肌肉，将略微紧绷的那些也仔细按揉过一道。若是说要以“检查身体状态”为借口，这样的行为显得稍稍有些擦边，但也不算特别过分。鲁路修从什么时候起在挑逗他这种事上变得这么游刃有余了？朱雀稍微咬紧了牙关，确信自己脸上热得更加厉害并不是气温的问题。鲁路修按揉过的地方仿佛扩散开了一阵阵舒适的酥麻感，灵巧的指尖与过于柔软的掌心撩拨得他心里开始发痒了。从背脊顺到腰际，再柔和地扫过身侧，激起一阵细小的颤栗。回溯到肩头，然后是微微展开的手臂。“翻身。”朱雀在直犯晕乎的时候听见这么一句。他照做了，于是他得以直视到鲁路修看似平静又认真的表情。他总是拿这种表情毫无办法。

换成正面之后速度还变慢了。从脸及颈，从胸及腹，鲁路修检视得更为仔细，手掌间的动作也变得有如床笫间的爱抚般和缓。捧起颧骨时有如要躬身亲吻，按在胸膛上时加深了摩挲的力道，然后刻意在小腹处多逗留了一会儿。朱雀确信他看见鲁路修的眼神富有深意地扫了一下裤裆的部分，应当是在确认这番动作的成效如何。这果然是在报复吧，朱雀在感到一阵牙痒之余又不好说什么。毕竟前些日子说是在帮助鲁路修逐渐拉近时下的距离，实际上他肯定不止一次地挑战了对方的忍耐力，而鲁路修就是那么个懂得隐忍到合适的时候再发作的性格，没有十倍奉还已经算自己走运。

他捏紧拳头又松开，旋即被鲁路修捏住了足踝，接下来是腿部的按揉，从脚跟顺过肌肉线条一直扫过膝弯，然后继续向上，一直涂抹到泳裤覆盖的边缘。朱雀不得不开始深呼吸，而鲁路修在拍了一记他的膝盖骨后终于大发慈悲地放过了他。“好了，之后就随你怎么高兴怎么玩吧。”鲁路修站起身，愉快地收起了防晒油，“我不会嫉妒的。”

朱雀瞪了他一眼，板着脸原地窜起，决定先不管什么所谓的热身活动这就跳进海水里冷静一下再说。

对于这么一个人在青春期不太安分、而且此前让自己伤心了好多年的交往对象，稍微捉弄一下也不算太过分——鲁路修是这么觉得的。

他不是不能理解朱雀躲了自己十多年是出于怎样的顾虑，但也不敢说自己对此毫无怨言。在失而复得的喜悦与无法自控地疑神疑鬼小心翼翼的阶段过去之后，他对待朱雀的态度和方式都放得开了许多。正是因为恢复到了足够亲近的状态，才能这样毫无顾忌地捉弄对方，反正不过是些不需要认真轮胜负的、无伤大雅的小玩笑，某种意义上还可以算是情趣类的调剂。当然了，能够出击就允许被反击，什么时候他被朱雀反将一军也不奇怪。

他的水性一般，但也不是完全碰不得水。说是不想弄得满身都是沙，其实只是不想在相机派上用场之前就弄得一团糟。在朱雀跑向海浪之后，鲁路修冷静地把相机从包里拿了出来。他事前征求过意见了，这不算偷拍。虽然朱雀有没有听进去就是另一回事了，但反正那也不是他的问题。

朱雀下海泡了约莫一刻钟，之后抖抖身上的水，回到岸边来问他要不要至少在浅水的地方走走。少年人的皮肤是健康的小麦色，在大体和平的年代成长起来的结果就是这具身躯与鲁路修记忆中的相比可以说是完整而光滑了，没有任何多余的疤痕，就仿佛那一记将人夺走的致命伤从未存在过一样。虽然实现的原理不同，但某种意义上也算是感同身受。鲁路修望着他不禁有些唏嘘，尽管方才抹防晒的时候已经感慨过一次，在朱雀湿淋淋地走来时他还是分了一会儿神。随后他举起相机，但是被朱雀不由分说地抓住了手腕。“一直待在这里也拍不到好照片，对吧？”朱雀理直气壮地挺起胸。他的眼睛被夏日的阳光映得亮闪闪的，充满了纯粹的期待和喜悦。鲁路修叹了口气，只得被他拽着起了身。

“不许对着我泼水。”鲁路修强调道。

他确实踩着海浪拍到了一些好照片。年轻人展开双臂，在蓝天下方无忧无虑地大笑，这样的场景似乎只在梦中见过，或即便真的发生过、也是在很久很久以前了。海水很凉，海浪一迭一迭从天穹尽头处涌来，即使阳光烤得人后背冒汗，在这里漫步依然是一件相当惬意的事情。鲁路修举着相机用镜头追踪那个人的身影，他所跟拍的对象忽然停下了步子，一张脸压到了相机前边。鲁路修吓了一跳，把设备放下想问一句要做什么，朱雀已经轻快地在他嘴唇上挨了一挨，伴着咸涩的海水的味道，不待仔细品尝就如风一般撤离了。

接下来朱雀去参与了一场临时凑起来的沙滩排球。鲁路修拒绝了他的组队邀请，一边旁观一边感慨他的运动神经真是一点都没变。在运动场上大杀四方的朱雀出了一身汗，边用毛巾擦脸边嚷嚷着要去买冰吃。“你也想要一份吗？”他顺口问。鲁路修摇了摇头，指向了浴场边缘更衣处旁边的自动贩卖机。

“暂时不了，我喝罐冷饮就好。”他说。

他买了罐白桃汽水，取回了寄存的包，慢悠悠踱回到阳伞下方，坐在毯子边缘开始整理这半天里拍下的照片。虽然不见得会冲洗出来，但整理归档并挑选出不错的几张还是有必要的。话又说回来，既然朱雀已经通过这种方式重新拥有了正常人的生活，他们倒也不必严苛地遵循“不留影”这种不成文的规矩了。鲁路修正盘算着要不要自己打印两张出来放在床头，朱雀已经买完冰回来了，大概是因为嘴里含着东西，向他打招呼的时候发音有些含混不清。

鲁路修应了一声，随口问他要不要过来看照片拍得如何。于是朱雀也坐了下来，凑到鲁路修身边，半边脸和他正在吃的东西一起切入了鲁路修的视野。他吃的大概是炼乳雪糕，外观是奶白色的，闻起来也隐约有些奶香。按说鲁路修本来只该在意他为什么要选这么甜的口味，毕竟以往他应该更偏好苦一些的抹茶或水果棒冰。只消瞥上一眼再问一句的事情。

可惜事情没这么简单。

七月下旬的气温很高，冰棍也化得很快。或许就是因为这样，朱雀才必须不停地吮吸融开的表层。他看了一会儿预览屏上显示的图像，吐出一小段粉色的舌头，从冰棍的前端开始一路舔到了底，然后又绕到另一侧重新舔回顶上。随后他将小半根棒状物都送入口中，似乎没在用力咬，而是用舌头一下一下搅拌着。严格来说，朱雀发出的吮吸声不算特别吵，然而鲁路修听着听着就觉得不对劲了。

他将目光从相机预览屏上移开，更多地侧向旁边的人。朱雀半跪在他身畔，上身微微前倾，不停用舌头顶挤着含在口中的那部分冰糕。少年人的嘴唇边沾上了一小圈乳白色的液体，他的舌尖一次又一次绕着圆柱状的物体打转，就吃冰降温这件事来说，他不必要的吞吐动作实在太多了。他当然留意到了鲁路修在看自己，他的眼角带笑，更加夸张地将大半根冰棍都送进了口腔。鲁路修在不知不觉间放下了相机，朱雀也不再掩饰，直勾勾地看向他，吮吸的响动变得湿润而暧昧。雪糕化得更快了，朱雀将握柄上提，将头颈一并抬起，叫融化的部分能顺畅地流淌到他的口中，裹着唾液一并下咽时能看得见喉结在滑动。

这显然不是为了快速降温而追求效率的吃法。鲁路修盯着朱雀的手与嘴，又与其对上视线，年轻人的眼神毫不掩饰地告诉他能这么吃冰棍就能这么吃别的、他大可以自行想象。鲁路修跟着咽了一小口唾沫，而朱雀空出的一只手也没闲着，抓住了他的小臂，膝头稳着重心压近了和他之间的距离。他们本就挨得很近，这下他们的身体几乎贴在了一起，腿弯蹭进膝盖内侧，稍微一动就滑向腿根，碰着了某个敏感部位。

是天气的缘故吗？那里也开始热得离谱了。鲁路修轻轻喘了口气，姑且忍耐到了朱雀把手头的东西吃完，即使这过程伴随着更多刻意为之的轻缓摩擦。朱雀终于将握柄从嘴里抽了出去，最后吮吸的一下在拔出嘴唇时发出了轻微的一声“啵”。随后他探出舌尖，细细舔过嘴唇周围沾着的那圈乳白色遗留。他漏掉了唇角，或许是故意为之。鲁路修哼了一声，抓住他的肩膀，替他舔掉了那点儿遗留物，然后咬住了他的嘴唇。

相较于之前略显咸涩的海水味道的吻，这一个就要甜腻得多了。朱雀的口腔里很凉，而且甜津津的，探过舌头来与他相贴时柔滑得像将又一道甜点喂给他。鲁路修歇下来换气时眯起了眼，开始意识到这可能就是朱雀选择反将一军的时机。“你是故意的？”

“我自个儿练习了一段时间。”朱雀耸了下肩，“看来有效。”

他笑嘻嘻地蹭了蹭鲁路修的裤裆，那里已经足够精神了。考虑到沙滩裤的遮蔽效果不好，接下来要么屈起腿来掩饰直至那活计自行冷静下来，要么想点办法直接解决掉这个麻烦。朱雀揽住了他的腰，试探着轻轻揉捏了两下。鲁路修拍了一下他的手腕，然后对着他夸张地长叹了一声。

“我就不该对青少年的定力抱有太高的期待。”

“我还以为你很喜欢这点呢。”朱雀眨了眨眼，眼神中的期待溢于言表。鲁路修撇了下嘴，不客气地捏了下他的鼻尖，随后认命地转头看向了远离海滩的另一侧。

“别在这里胡闹。”鲁路修说，“回宾馆去。”

选了间离海滩特别近的宾馆的优势在这时候就体现出来了。他刷开房门走到床沿时腿上还沾着些沙，好在铺开的被面和地板都很光滑，应该不至于给宾馆方带来太多清洁上的麻烦。朱雀的身上还凝结着更多海水和汗水混合的气味，不算难闻，但给人感觉特别“夏天”。鲁路修在被他摸上裤腰的时候又叹了口气，问题青少年动作利索地把他的沙滩裤扯下了膝弯，然后推着他坐到床沿。

“也不能老是你在耍我。”朱雀说。

“哼。”鲁路修抬起脚，索性让朱雀帮忙把裤子给直接脱掉了，然后不客气地一脚踩在了对方的膝盖上，“抱歉了，看你露出那种表情还挺有趣的。”

“你的兴趣真是糟糕。”

“轮不到你来说我。”他伸手戳了一下对方的脑门，“好了，现在给我展示一下你的练习成果吧。”

半蹲半跪在他脚边的少年人对着他扬起一个笑，一手握住他的膝盖，一手摸到了他已经在之前的撩拨中半勃的阴茎。朱雀用两指轻轻握住根部，然后将嘴凑了过去，从头部开始含起，一点一点咽进口中。或许是因为方才吃雪糕的时间太长了，他的口腔里依然有些凉，但感觉不坏。他们刚从炎热的室外回来，外边晴空万里，这样异常的低温反而给这码事增添了一些异样的刺激。

仔细想来，其实朱雀之前的口交技术也不赖，只不过他重新成长一次所耗费的时间太长，许多技巧都在他们不曾真正碰面的年间生疏了。在互相试探的阶段过去之后，朱雀可谓在特别积极地重拾一些能让人在床上感觉愉快的技能。就好比说，现在他的舌头正滑滑凉凉地贴着阴茎的头部打转，佐以上颚恰到好处的力道按压，而且十分小心地没让牙齿成为阻碍。考虑到他是拿什么来练习的，确实能在练习过程中就非常直观地看出咬合力度如何，并调整到一个不会留下太多齿痕的吞吐方式……

“……你平时在学校都是这么吃冰棍的吗？”鲁路修反应过来了有哪里不太对劲。家里没买太多冰制品，朱雀从冰箱里取用的次数相当有限，而且在家当着他的面时吃法都还算正常。如果真的有所谓的“练习”，恐怕是背着他进行的，那八成就是在学校了。

“哼嗯。”朱雀用鼻音回答道。鲁路修皱起眉头，感到了一丝微妙的不妥当。

“别再那样做了。”他说。虽然他相信朱雀不会傻到不分场合，相较于名义上的同龄人多出的那么多年人生经验应该也不会让自己身陷尴尬局面，但想想这类本质上是私密行为的举动可能会被别人窥见，鲁路修就隐约感到一阵不爽。“既然已经有成效了，倒也用不着冒险再让别人看到——啊……”

朱雀忽然含着他的龟头用力嘬了一下，原本按着他膝盖的那只手也改握住了他的阴茎，柔软地缠着柱身滑动。现在他是看似更加游刃有余的一方了，仿佛在品尝一道摆在面前的佳肴。他吸吮舔舐的方式热情而贪婪，他的舌头搅拌着像融冰一般一层一层消磨掉了鲁路修的理智防线。他的鼻息喷吐在腿根处，引来一小股隐蔽的热流，在小腹间兜转徘徊，让鲁路修不自觉地蹭动起了腰胯。他用脚趾去踩朱雀的大腿，年轻人的体型比他还要小上一圈，这样做所造成的压制感比他记忆中的还要强烈。然而朱雀不急不缓地抬起眼睛，暂时让他的阴茎从嘴边滑了出来。“放心吧。我在学校还是挺低调的，也不会有人专门盯着我怎么吃东西。包括你认识的人。”朱雀贴着他的铃口轻轻吐气，“再说了，这样吃其实还挺累的。如果你觉得已经不用继续练习了，我就不再在吃东西的时候这么做了。”

随后朱雀又一次把那根东西含了进去，这回直接咽下了大半根。他的口腔在慢慢回温，他的唾液还有些粘稠，简直就像引导着人的欲望在他口中融化一般。鲁路修微微倾身，扶住了对方的肩膀，而朱雀忽然抬手抓住了他的胯骨，力道大得过于富有侵略性，挤压在他敏感处的喉部颤动令他一阵头晕目眩。一刻不停地活动下颌与舌头想必很累，然而朱雀一直坚持到了鲁路修喘着气泄在他口中，整个过程比他慢悠悠地吃完那根冰棍所花费的时间还要长一些。他的嘴里回温到正常状态时，积攒在小腹中的热度也迎来了爆发期。鲁路修在缴械投降的时候短促地哽了一声，他浑身发热，但比起设法降温更想做些别的什么把这股热度给宣泄出去。房间里的冷气变得形同虚设，比他的心跳更响的是少年人慢条斯理的吞咽声。裹着唾液，喉结滑动，松开嘴的时候发出轻轻的一声“啵”，嘴角漏出一点儿乳白色的液体。

“多谢款待。”朱雀低声说。他站起身时顺势握住了鲁路修的脚踝，这让他们的姿势变得暧昧而危险。“你想现在就回去沙滩上吗？”他故意拖长了声音，“还是先进行一些别的，嗯，室内娱乐活动？”

“得寸进尺。”鲁路修咕哝道，顺势冲着他的大腿踹了一脚，“脏死了，你得先去洗个淋浴再说。”

朱雀笑着松开了手。他又探出一小段舌尖，仔细地将唇尾处漏出的一点儿东西也扫回口中。“过来跟我一起吧。”然后他说，“反正你应该也要洗的。”

鲁路修白了他一眼，觉得自己还是太纵容这个问题青少年了。他踩回冰凉的地面，被朱雀牵住了手。浴室的门开了又关，午餐和回去海滩的时机都得继续推后。

伊理奈抱着阿托利斯从二楼下来时，朱雀看着在她臂弯里乖巧趴着的猫咪露出了羡慕的眼神。鲁路修正在把猫砂盆往车里塞，但他们也不急于在接到托管的猫之后立刻回去，留下来喝口茶的时间还是有的。朱雀似乎稍微晒黑了一点，变化不算太大，从正常着装能够露出的部分也看不出明显的晒痕。伊理奈对着他上下打量了一遭，随后试图把猫递给他。原本安安分分的阿托利斯登时竖起了尾巴，这份反差让朱雀悲伤地叹了口气。

“那么，海边怎么样？”伊理奈问。

“还不错。”朱雀可怜兮兮地把手指伸在猫面前给他嗅，试图让他放下警惕，“这个季节的冰棍很好吃。”

“嗯。”伊理奈皱了下眉，总觉得他话里有话。

“看得到沙滩的宾馆房间也不错。”朱雀又说。

“嗯。我看到了你公开发的照片。”伊理奈点了点头，“已经有好几个人第二次过来问我你是不是被有钱的社会人士包养了，顺便一说第一次是在你突然请假的那阵子。你是不是要慎重考虑一下你在学校的人设问题了？哇那个枢木都能钓到人欸，那种内向阴沉的阿宅是怎么做到的啊——会被人这么说的。”

“该怎么说呢，我的确钓到了超有钱的男朋友。”朱雀心平气和道，“而且我早晚要开始改变形象的。”

“哦。呸。”伊理奈说，“你怎么还不开始让他开车去学校接送你呢，这样一来就能省去我跟人解释的麻烦了。”

她把阿托利斯往他怀里一塞，眼见着他被一旦待在他怀里就不太老实的猫给弄得手忙脚乱，这才从被他那副神清气爽的欠揍模样给气到的状态中恢复了一些。暑假还没过半，一些事情已经悄无声息地发生了改变。朱雀追着从怀里逃走的猫一路跑向门厅时，伊理奈听见那边传来了放松开怀的笑声，那是她在与鲁路修其人相识的这些年间从未听闻到的声音。她愣了一愣，也向着门厅走了过去。黑发的男人走进大门的时候，带进来一阵暑夏的热风和刺耳的蝉鸣。他正低头和朱雀说着什么，眼神专注而温柔，有一瞬间伊理奈明白了朱雀何以能坚持等待了这么些年，而他确实也获得了想要的回报。

她在门厅边缘站定，没有靠近去打扰他们。阿托利斯已经绕回到她脚边，对着她轻轻叫了一声。差不多是该用下午茶的时间了。


End file.
